phantasmalfandomcom-20200213-history
Raevyn Loch
| titles = Knight of the Lake | story = | image = | birthdate = | age = Unknown (Presumably over a century) | race = Nephilim | home country =Elysia | gender = Male | height =183cm | weight =65kg | affiliation = | previous affiliation =Order of Arcane Knights | Patron = | occupation =Adventurer | base of operations = | teams = | status = Active | family = | partners = | class = Spellblade | magic =Arcane Magic (Chaos and Enchantment) | equipment = Requiem Band of Imminent Radiance Shroud of the Knight }} Raevyn Loch is an Nephilim hailing from the now defunct nation of Elysia. Formerly known as the Knight of the Lake, Raevyn served his nation as a member of the Order of Arcane Knights, an organization tasked with eliminating supernatural threats, until his nation's imminent defeat against the Kalmarian Army. After his organization was subsequently dissolved during the ensuing military occupation, he relinquished his nationality and assumed the profession of a wandering adventurer. Appearance Personality Abilities Racial Traits Phantasmal Trait Intelligence Combat Prowess Magecraft Chaos Magic Despite being Raevyn's most recently acquired magical specialty, which he has only been actively employing in combat for a few years, the school of Chaos Magic offers him some of his most explicitly powerful abilities. Known to be one of the most difficult forms of arcane magic to learn, the introductory spells under this designation are all ranked well within the Expert Tier in terms of difficulty. While this high entry point has made the possession of Chaos Magic especially rare among magic practitioners, wielders of this arcane art are able to bend and distort various aspects of nature to a limited degree. While Raevyn has achieved a solid grasp on the fundamentals of this school of magic, his proficiency in the art is demonstrated most effectively when combining relatively simple manifestations of Chaos Magic with his core fighting style. * An introductory ability in the school of Chaos Magic, which allows the practitioner to drastically alter the effect of gravity on a directly contacted target, albeit temporarily. The aforementioned gravity can be either increased or decreased depending on the will of the user. Under the effects of this spell a feather could be forced to take on the weight of iron in an equivalent volume. Conversely, the spell can be applied to reduce the effect of gravity to decelerate an object or individual plummeting towards the ground enough to make a safe landing. * Designated as a preliminary performance of Chaos Magic this spell allows the user to displace space within a roughly seven meter radius around their location. In doing so practitioners are able to achieve an effect akin to teleportation by bending the fabric of space in their immediate vicinity. While the effects are temporary, as the distorted space is by the world it allows individuals such as Raevyn to achieve near instantaneously translocation or either himself or an object within the aforementioned range. * Classified as an elementary application of Chaos Magic this spell allows the practitioner to briefly alter the flow of time of an object in his immediate vicinity. This ability is generally applied to the practitioner themselves, accelerating their own flow of time in order to act at an unnaturally enhanced rate. While far less common, this spell can also be applied to an object or victim, slowing down their relative flow of time in order to make them an easy target. Due to the basic nature of this spell after the effect fades the world corrects any minor differences in age. Enchantment Magic Enchantment Magic is Raevyn's foremost specialty in the realm of magic, with which he has acquired a vast host of spells to utilize in a variety of situations. Enchanting is a form of magic that centers around temporarily applying magical effects to a target. This is not to be confused with so called Enchanted Items, artifacts which are imbued with magical energy and possess permanently infused effect. While many Enchanters take a supportive role in combat, enhancing their allies from the back lines, Raevyn uses his spells nearly exclusively on himself. After amplifying his own body and weapons with a vast array magical effects, he's able to engage against even the most monstrous foes at point blank range. Raevyn is able to activate and maintain his Enchantments in three different manners, which offer various benefits and limitations. The first method utilize a portion of magic which activates the effect for a predetermined amount of time. The second restricts his maximum ether reserves as long as the enchantment is in effect. The third, similarly to the second, can be maintained semi-permanently, but requires the spell to be sustained by constantly channeling ether. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other Magic * * * * * * * Equipment Requiem Band of Imminent Radiance An enchanted ring recovered by Raevyn during his early days in the Order of Arcane Knights. When invoked the artifact has the ability to change properties of ether, imbuing it with a holy attribute. Raevyn is able to utilize this trait to bolster the effect of spells such as Ether Bolt and Etherblade Aura against entities vulnerable to holy magic. Ether altered in this manner shines with a brilliant white light, which can even be used to manifest the ether of Pressure related skills visually. This ring's effect can be activated under the artifact's own power a total of three times a day, after which the ring will steadily gather ether from the environment to recharge. Additionally, Raevyn is able to invoke the ring's effect with his own magical energy if necessary. Shroud of the Knight Trivia * Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Warrior Category:Nephilim